<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes It's Just Howling Laughter... by BombStruck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058925">Sometimes It's Just Howling Laughter...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombStruck/pseuds/BombStruck'>BombStruck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombStruck/pseuds/BombStruck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selena/Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes It's Just Howling Laughter...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteAnon/gifts">WriteAnon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New York, The Empire City, here everyone is a shadow, a nobody. The perfect place for someone to disappear, to blend into the crowd and become someone who doesn't matter. The perfect place to leave it all behind...</p><p>"He's not here yet, it's been two hours.", The tall jackal sneered, pacing in the alleyway. His short hyena partner glanced up from her phone at him,"He's a married man who has kids and responsibility, unlike you Brett". Brett grimaced,"That doesn't give him a fucking excuse to be late Selena, he gave his word to be here by nine". Selena flinched at his sudden outburst, and slicked further into her large coat.</p><p>Quiet footsteps came from down the alley, getting louder and louder with each step. Brett turned around to face the figure, a black rabbit in a snow white suit, a cigarette loosely hanging from his lips. "I'm here to finally make the purchase, do you have my stuff?', said the rabbit, his voice was effeminate, and confident, yet playful. Brett took a step towards him,"Yeah, we do, do you have my money?", The rabbit chuckled,"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot". Selena snickered,"Well Jack, we thought that you were after last time.", Jack grit his teeth for a moment, but smiled again,"Yeah well, we all make mistakes". Jack stepped forward, arms out as to hug Brett, "Bring it in pal, no hard feelings?", Brett laughed,"Okay man, no hard feelings.", in one swift moment they embraced each other in a tight hug.</p><p>BANG BANG</p><p><br/>"Holy shit, Brett!", Selena screamed, she stared as Jack shot Brett twice in the lungs, a devilish smile stretched across his face, as his furs pigment changed from black to white. Brett coughed up blood, he fell to his knees hard, coughing even harder, his eyes rolling back, passing out on the ground. Selena's eyes widened, her words getting caught in her throat as Jack walked closer.</p><p><br/>"Come on Selena, lets play"...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>